User talk:Usagiboy7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Stec page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 08:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Proposal: Move the "Getting Started" section from the home page to its own page (maybe titled "Getting Started guide" or "Quick start guide") so it can be expanded, have images added etc. without filling up the home page. The home page can then be more focused on directing people to the specific page they're looking for. Let me know what you & other editors think of this idea. Stec (talk) 16:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Stec, I like this idea. I am strongly in favor of visual guides as well as allowing people to find the Getting Help page as quickly as possible. :) Usagiboy7 21:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but do you have permission to use the McPherson Bunny Sticker? This site is supposed to be creative commons, and that photo is copyrighted by Tara McPherson and (since she's selling it) I do not think she wants people posting her images on sites like this. Red-Rat-Writer (talk) 02:47, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Red-Rat-Writer Hi Red-Rat-Writer, thanks for telling me it was still up! I'll head over and take it down. I put up my other icon to switch it out and then contacted McPherson by email. I'm waiting to hear back but it wasn't supposed to still be up until I hear back. :) Usagiboy7 03:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) FYI for numbering to work the # lines have to be right under each other in the source without any non-# lines between them, e.g. #apples #oranges rather than #apples #oranges Stec (talk) 18:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks Stec! Usagiboy7 06:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Glad to be here Hi. Thanks for the welcome and for the content you've created. - Robin (talk) 01:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC)